Les 7 Vertus
by ma00333
Summary: Sept mois après avoir été piégés dans la salle des 7 péchés capitaux, Drago et Harry se retrouvent à nouveau piégés, mais cette fois, dans la pièce des 7 vertus ... Épreuves, Honnêteté, Disputes, Sincérité, tout va y passer pour les forcer à repousser les limites. Mais encore une fois, en ressortiront-ils indemnes ?
1. Prologue

**Hello hello !**

 **Oui, encore une histoire, parce qu'il n'y en a jamais assez ^^**

 **Cette histoire est une suite, celle de "Les 7 péchés capitaux", mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'avoir lue pour lire celle-ci. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que j'ai d'abord écrit cette histoire avant les 7 péchés capitaux ( que vous trouverez sur mon profil ou avec ce lien : s/11944607/1/Les-7-p%C3%A9ch%C3%A9s-capitaux ).**

 **Je rajoute aussi que je tiendrai le même rythme de publication que pour les 7 péchés capitaux, à savoir, je posterai un chapitre par jour ;)**

 **Résumé :**

Sept mois après avoir été piégés dans la salle des 7 péchés capitaux, Drago et Harry se retrouvent à nouveau piégés, mais cette fois, dans la pièce des 7 vertus ... Épreuves, Honnêteté, Disputes, Sincérité, tout va y passer pour les forcer à repousser les limites. Mais encore une fois, en ressortiront-ils indemnes ?

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se retourna, la porte s'était déjà envolée, et Harry Potter maugréa. Ce n'était pas l'ancienne réserve d'ingrédients de potions désaffectée, ça, il était sûr que ce n'était pas là qu'il était. Il connaissait cette pièce et y avait déjà été enfermé, précisément sept mois auparavant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte réapparue : il n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter dessus pour sortir que déjà Drago entrait et la porte disparaissait de nouveau. Le blond lança au regard noir à l'autre prisonnier, et râla :

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux encore ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun haussa les épaules et l'ignora. Le blond, mécontent de la situation, observa alors la pièce. Elle était différente de la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, la frise au plafond était différente, et il le fit remarquer :

\- Potter, regarde la frise !

\- Malfoy, tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom, on est seul.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, et le Survivant consenti à fixer le plafond à son tour : en effet, cette frise-là ne représentait pas les sept péchés capitaux, c'était certain. Ils observèrent la frise un peu plus en détail. La première scène représentait un couple derrière un bouclier, comme s'ils se protégeaient de quelque chose. La seconde scène était une balance, avec chaque membre du couple de part et d'autre pour tenir en équilibre. Ensuite, on voyait très clairement l'un partageant sa nourriture avec l'autre. Après, la scène était difficile à voir, ça ressemblait à l'un refusant quelque chose de l'autre, mais impossible de dire quoi. Tous deux reconnurent la cinquième scène qui illustrait parfaitement le courage : un sorcier affrontant un dragon seul, ce qui rappela la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers d'Harry. L'avant-dernière scène était bien plus claire, puisqu'on voyait un membre du couple embrasser le front du second, et c'était clairement plus chaste que lors de leur premier passage. Enfin, la dernière scène ressemblait à un jugement de l'un par l'autre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry fixa le Serpentard, et quand celui-ci eut fini à son tour, il constata simplement :

\- Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air d'être comme la dernière fois, les sept péchés capitaux …

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Cette fois, c'est les 7 vertus. Hermione m'en a parlé quand je lui ai raconté pour …

Il se stoppa net. Il venait de faire une gaffe. Le blond lui lança un regard noir, avant de s'insurger :

\- Parce que tu en as parlé à Granger ? Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

\- Évidemment que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il nous était arrivé ! Et puis, tu croyais que j'allais vraiment cacher ça à ma meilleure amie ?

\- Et la Belette, elle est au courant aussi ?

\- Ne parle pas de Ron comme ça ! Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui est au courant, et de toute façon, elle l'aurait deviné !

La dispute retomba, mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient furieux. Le premier à se calmer fut Harry, il avait toujours été plus modéré que le blond qui ne se contrôlait qu'en public, et encore. Comme la dernière fois, il savait que s'ils voulaient avancer et sortir d'ici, il fallait qu'ils se serrent les coudes. Il amorça donc un premier pas vers le blond :

\- Drago, je m'excuse, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser, est-ce qu'on peut avancer maintenant ?

Le blond lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'il était d'accord mais qu'il n'était pas pour autant pardonné. Comme Drago l'avait fait le premier la dernière fois, Harry lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme blond la saisi, et avant qu'ils franchissent la nouvelle porte qui venait d'apparaître, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il nous attend ?

\- Non, mais je suppose que c'est comme la dernière fois …

Le blond soupira, et ils passèrent dans la première pièce.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais que ce prologue est très court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'arrange par la suite :) Je vous rappelle aussi que si les chapitres sont si courts, c'est parce que j'en écris un par jour, donc c'est difficile d'écrire beaucoup, surtout selon les jours ou lorsque l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous ^^**

 **Je vous donne donc rendez-vous demain pour le premier chapitre, qui sera sur la vertu ... de la Prudence !**

 **A demain :D**


	2. La Prudence

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc la première vertu ;)**

 **Vous remarquerez que les épreuves des vertus sont beaucoup plus personnelles que celles des péchés, déjà parce que c'est la deuxième fois, et ensuite, parce que leur relation est différente ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce toujours aussi étrange qu'elles l'étaient dans cet endroit. Il y avait deux fauteuils face à face, et les murs étaient entièrement couverts de photos. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent et constatèrent que c'était des photos de leurs vies. Certaines étaient de leur enfance, d'autres de leur scolarité, et il y en avait même de ces derniers mois. Harry se stoppa devant une photo de la première punition de Drago. Il devait avoir dans les cinq ans, et ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'il retenait. A côté, Drago observait Harry dans son placard à balai, au même âge. Le blond parcouru les photos d'enfance d'Harry, et lança un regard transperçant au brun :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ta famille était si horrible.

Le héros de guerre haussa les épaules et continua à parcourir le mur. Tout ce qu'il voyait, il le savait déjà. Drago lui en avait parlé, de son enfance, de sa scolarité partagée entre la haine des Gryffondores et le besoin de rendre fiers ses parents, et ces dernières années à essayer de devenir un parfait mangemort fidèle, jusqu'à la chute du seigneur des Ténèbres, et ces derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans le plus grand des secrets.  
Avec étonnement, Drago découvrit la vie d'Harry. Il était au courant des aventures du célèbre Elu, mais Harry ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il découvrit chaque année à Poudlard plus en détail, et il en apprit beaucoup : Harry avait été mortellement blessé par le basilic, il avait affronté un loup-garou à la pleine lune, sans parler du fait qu'il avait failli mourir au moins une douzaine de fois. Il se tourna vers Harry qui avait regagné son fauteuil, et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça ?

De nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules :

\- Je sais pas, je suppose que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance …

\- Mais ça en a pour moi. Je t'ai confié tout de ma vie, dans les moindres détails gênants, mais toi, tu n'as jamais pris la peine de te confier à moi …

Encore une fois, Drago semblait vraiment blessé par son comportement. Harry soupira, et il repensa à sa discussion avec Hermione : elle avait peut-être raison, il essayait peut-être trop de se protéger en faisant des excès de prudence. Drago s'installa en face de lui, et Harry se pencha :

\- Je suppose que c'est ça, la première vertu. La prudence.

\- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui es concerné, pas moi.

Le Survivant s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Le Serpentard avait raison. Ça ne pouvait être que lui qui était concerné. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Drago s'était montré très prudent ces derniers mois pour protéger leur couple, sans hésiter. Cependant, il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa prudence de côté pour lui, en lui accordant une confiance aveugle et sans limite. Ce que lui n'avait pas été capable de faire. Il avait sans cesse imposé une prudence excessive au blond pour que personne ne soit au courant pour eux. Et il avait aussi tendance à être trop prudent dans leur vie : il ne se confiait jamais à lui, n'osait avouer qu'à demi-mot ses sentiments, sans parler du fait qu'il ne se laissait jamais aller. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Drago demanda :

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si on s'est retrouvé ici, c'est que quelque part, on devait être réuni ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que si ça nous est arrivé, c'est parce qu'on devait être ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Ses prunelles d'acier le transperçaient. Harry frissonna et secoua la tête :

\- Non. Je suis heureux d'avoir découvert qui tu es vraiment.

\- Mais est-ce que tu regrettes qu'on soit ensemble ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Non ! Je … je ne veux pas changer les choses entre nous. J'ai …

Il se stoppa, ne trouvant pas les mots, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se confier. Drago ne dit rien et croisa les jambes. Harry le savait, il était blessé dans son égo. C'était pour ça aussi qu'ils étaient en froid depuis une semaine. Drago n'avait jamais voulu se cacher, il n'avait pas peur de dire au monde entier qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais Harry si. Il était excessivement prudent, dans l'intimité et en public, et c'était ça la base de toutes les tensions entre eux, cette peur irrationnelle et incompréhensible qui le forçait à agir ainsi. Le jeune homme brun tenta de se concentrer. Il devait faire un effort s'il voulait sortir de là. Ils ne pourraient passer à la suite que si Harry dépassait sa prudence. Drago était là, et il l'attendait, très patiemment et calmement. Au bout d'un moment, le Survivant s'avança sur son fauteuil et prit la main de Drago dans la sienne :

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arrêter d'être comme ça …

\- Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer de quoi tu as peur ?

Le jeune homme blond entremêla ses doigts aux siens et lui sourit tendrement pour l'encourager. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, il tenta d'expliquer :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment … c'est plus un réflexe que quelque chose dont j'ai conscience … tu sais, un peu comme quand c'était la guerre …

\- Tu sais qu'on est plus en guerre ?

\- Oui. Mais ça ne change pas mes réflexes, j'ai … j'ai passé toute ma vie à être dans le secret pour être prudent. J'ai caché ma relation avec Ginny pour ne pas qu'elle soit en danger. J'ai caché ma relation avec Sirius pour qu'il reste en sécurité. J'ai menti un nombre incalculable de fois pour protéger ceux que j'aime. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça …

\- Et tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de changer ?

Il planta ses prunelles émeraude dans celles du blond et acquiesça en silence. Harry saisit sa deuxième main et la pressa dans les siennes :

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'en sortant d'ici je n'aurais pas du mal à révéler au grand jour notre relation. Mais je peux essayer maintenant de …

Il chercha ses mots, et Malfoy proposa :

\- Me faire confiance ?

\- Je te fais confiance !

Protesta le brun, même si au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il en douta. Face à la moue dubitative de son amant, le brun reprit :

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Drago, je te confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Non, le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de me confier. J'ai peur qu'après, si ça tourne mal entre nous, tu te serves de mes faiblesses pour me blesser …

Terriblement blessé par les propos du brun, le blond pâlit :

\- Ce que tu essaie de me dire, c'est que tu préfères me blesser plutôt que de me faire confiance, au cas où plus tard, si éventuellement on venait à rompre, j'essaie de te faire du mal ?

Harry avait blêmi lui aussi. C'était douloureux d'entendre Drago dire ça, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait été tellement habitué à craindre l'avenir qu'il avait du mal à imaginer que quelque chose dure assez longtemps pour qu'il soit heureux. Drago recula son fauteuil de quelques centimètres, retirant ses mains des siennes, et son petit-ami comprit qu'il était très profondément blessé. Il se tut, et écouta alors ce qu'avait à dire l'ancien mangemort :

\- Outre le fait que c'est terriblement égoïste de ta part, et aussi très blessant de voir que notre relation ne fonctionne apparemment pas à double sens, je vais te dire ce que je ressens. Je me sens trahit, parce que j'ai accepté sans condition de me confier à toi, de te dire chacune de mes faiblesses, j'ai eu assez confiance en toi pour ça, et toi non. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais tu as largement de quoi me faire souffrir, alors que moi non. Et c'est aussi terriblement dégoûtant de constater que tu puisses imaginer que je veuille te faire du mal un jour. Je croyais que tu savais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. J'essaie d'être honnête et juste, pour toi, mais toi, tu es horriblement monstrueux …

\- Ne dis pas ça !

L'implora Harry, qui avait l'impression d'être comparé à Voldemort. Drago se reprit. En utilisant le mot de monstre, il avait précisément fait ce qu'il ne voulait pas : blesser consciemment Harry. Il se redressa et reprit :

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Enfin, je pense que tu as compris. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu n'agis pas comme dans un couple. On ne peut pas rester ensemble si tu ne me considère pas comme ton petit-ami …

Les yeux emplis de larmes, Harry l'implora :

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça … Je … je veux changer ! Je veux bien qu'on révèle à tout le monde notre relation, et je suis prêt à me confier à toi, tout ce que tu veux !

Autour d'eux, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, les images commençaient à disparaître des murs. Drago se releva, et serra Harry contre lui. Il avait la gorge nouée. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse avec Harry. Il était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Il prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Toi. Et les Weasley. Et Hermione aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vous mes plus gros points faibles. Si quelqu'un voulait me faire du mal ou me faire du chantage, c'est à un de vous qu'il faudrait s'en prendre. Et je déteste ma famille moldue. Ils m'ont toujours traité comme un bon à rien, et ils m'ont fait croire durant toute mon enfance que mes parents étaient des monstres. Et je déteste ton petit air arrogant, parce que tu es terriblement sexy quand tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde …

Le blond laissa échapper un sourire et caressa tendrement sa joue, le poussant à continuer. Harry glissa ses mains contre son torse et continua :

\- Quand je suis ici, ma plus grande peur c'est qu'Ombrage revienne enseigner et me force encore à utiliser sa plume pour me punir. Et je déteste quand tu me caresse ou que tu m'effleure dans les couloirs, ça me rend fou. Par contre, j'adore quand tu joues avec ta langue à certains endroits …

\- Tu pourrais préciser ?

Demanda le blond, un sourire coquin au visage. Harry allait lui répondre, mais la porte réapparue. Il lui sourit et lui vola un baiser rapide :

\- On en rediscutera plus tard. Passons à la deuxième vertu.

Le blond glissa sa main dans la sienne, et ils franchirent ensemble la seconde porte, laissant la première pièce vide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la deuxième pièce, sur la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir s'inscrit « Prudence », et elle disparue.

 _ **Prudence : attitude visant à éviter de causer un dommage, réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et à agir de manière à éviter toute erreur.**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première vertu ? Comme toujours, je vous laisse la définition à la fin pour que vous compreniez mieux certaines choses ...**

 **A demain ;)**


	3. La Tempérance

**Hello !**

 **Voici la deuxième vertu, qui devrait peut-être vous rappeler un péché ...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La deuxième pièce était étrange – mais plus rien ne les surprenait. La pièce était circulaire, et d'un côté, il y avait le début d'une forêt dense et étouffante, et de l'autre côté, une sorte de marre. L'eau était agitée, comme lors de tempêtes en pleine mer. Le blond fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Je vois pas quelle vertu peut être concernée …

Le couple s'avança. C'était très oppressant d'être piégé entre cette tempête et cette asphyxiante jungle. Ils se retournèrent et constatèrent que non seulement un lit était apparu dans ce décor irréel, mais en plus, il y avait une table encore plus garnie que lorsqu'ils avaient affronté la gourmandise. Drago se tourna vers son petit-ami et dit :

\- Je sais pas trop quelle vertu c'est, mais ça ressemble au contraire de la gourmandise, un truc du genre modération ou sobriété …

\- Oui. Maintenant, reste à savoir s'il faut qu'on y cède ou qu'on y résiste.

Ils s'assirent par terre, et très rapidement, le couple se mit à avoir soif. La chaleur semblait augmenter sans raison, comme s'ils étaient sous un puissant soleil. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur leurs fronts, et Harry demanda :

\- Tu penses qu'on est là pour quoi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, la gorge sèche à cause de la chaleur, et il répondit d'une voix très rauque :

\- Je sais pas, peut-être pour régler nos problèmes …

\- Nos problèmes ?

\- Tu sais. On est plus comme avant. Ça fait des semaines qu'on se dispute pour tout et rien.

\- Tu trouves qu'on a changé ?

Le brun semblait inquiet. En fait, il s'était tellement raccroché à Drago et à leur couple qu'il s'était presque volontairement voilé la face. Ils s'aimaient toujours, mais il y avait des tensions évidentes dans leur couple. D'abord, Harry qui voulait rester caché et qui était distant. Ensuite, Drago qui s'emportait pour un rien, et qui trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour râler. Avec douceur, le blond passa sa main dans les cheveux de son copain, trempés de sueur :

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas changé et c'est ça le problème. On agit toujours comme au début, sauf qu'on ne veut plus les mêmes choses.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait raison. Leur couple avait évolué, et si eux ne suivaient pas le mouvement, ça ne marcherait pas. Il se releva, beaucoup trop assoiffé, et s'avança vers la table :

\- Tu as raison, si on n'évolue pas, ça ne marchera pas. Mais en attendant, j'ai besoin de boire !

Sur la table, il prit un pichet et se servit de l'eau, mais avant qu'il ne puisse boire, Drago l'en empêcha :

\- Attend ! On ne sait pas si c'est de l'eau, ça pourrait être dangereux !

\- Drago, c'est de l'eau. Tu vois, c'est sûrement à cause de ce genre de réaction excessive qu'on est là.

\- Tu insinue que c'est ma faute si on est là ?

L'Elu soupira. Drago prenait vraiment la mouche pour un rien. Il haussa les épaules et avala son verre. C'était bon de sentir l'eau fraîche couler dans sa gorge. Déjà, il sentait ses lèvres gercées se réparer, et il avait un peu moins chaud même si sa chemise lui collait toujours à la peau. Méfiant, Drago finit par boire un peu d'eau à son tour, et s'excusa :

\- Désolé, tu as raison, je m'emporte sûrement un peu trop vite …

Ils avaient appris tous les deux que dans cet étrange endroit, il valait mieux dire toutes ses pensées – même les plus intimes – à voix haute, parce que c'était ce qui leur permettait d'avancer le plus vite. L'aîné lança un regard à la table, puis au lit, et demanda en plaisantant :

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait manger un bout, ou on passe directement à la sieste crapuleuse ?

\- Je sais pas. Tu as faim ?

Pour réponse, le serpentard haussa les épaules. Harry lui prit la main pour l'attirer contre lui :

\- Alors n'abusons pas des bonnes choses. C'est les vertus ici, pas les péchés.

Il se pencha et lui vola un tendre baiser en caressant sa joue pâle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago sourit, et lança un regard au lac :

\- Regarde, la tempête semble se calmer … ça doit être bon signe.

Le brun ne s'en soucia pas et embrassa de nouveau son petit-ami. Il caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres salés de sa moitié, et son amant ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ses attentes. Leurs corps trempés de sueur et leur vêtement collant à la peau les excitaient terriblement, et l'ambiance était littéralement torride. Drago s'agrippa aux cheveux mouillés du brun, et le laissa l'attirer jusqu'au lit. Contre lui, le blond gémit de plaisir et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Violemment, Harry repoussa ses mains et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Drago fronça les sourcils alors que son amant défaisait sa ceinture et sa fermeture éclair avec empressement, tout en le maintenant fermement pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. D'habitude, même s'il arrivait à Harry d'être fougueux, il était toujours doux et passionné, c'était plutôt Drago qui était plus sauvage. Quand il sentit une morsure sur sa hanche, Drago comprit qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'aimait pas agir comme ça et ne le ferait jamais. Immédiatement, Drago tenta de le repousser, mais le brun appuya de tout son poids pour l'en empêcher. Il releva la tête, et Drago constata que ses yeux étaient rouges, ce qui l'effraya. Alors que le brun retirait avec force son pantalon, il osa enfin protester :

\- Non, Harry, arrête !

Le Gryffondore releva la tête et sembla s'arrêter, mais il reprit de plus belle, déchirant presque la chemise de son amant. De nouveau, Drago tenta de le repousser :

\- Harry, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !

Il profita que le brun lâche ses mains une seconde, pour lui retirer son caleçon, pour le repousser sur le côté et descendre du lit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que la tempête avait repris de plus belle. Mais le lion ne semblait pas se calmer, et il se précipita sur le serpent. Le seul réflexe de Drago, dont la baguette était restée dans son pantalon, fut de lui lancer le pichet d'eau au visage. Aussitôt, les yeux du brun reprirent leur jolie teinte verte, et il trembla comme s'il avait froid. Drago le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui :

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini …

Derrière eux, la tempête se calma et l'eau redevint calme et paisible, sans le pli d'une vague. Le blond caressa les cheveux du brun, conscient que cette scène ravivait de douloureux souvenirs à Harry, de lorsqu'ils affrontaient les sept péchés capitaux. Blottit contre son petit-ami, Harry souffla :

\- Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé, je ne voulais pas …

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire cette eau …

Souffla calmement Drago. Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris :

\- Tu ne t'énerve pas ? Tu ne vas pas crier ?

\- A quoi ça servirait ? Tu es un crétin de gryffondore qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et quoi que je dise ça ne change rien. Et puis, c'est comme ça que je t'apprécie …

Le brun sourit et caressa tendrement son visage. Soudain, il lui montra du doigt :

\- Regarde, on a réussi !

En effet, une porte venait enfin d'apparaître, et en plus de cela, ils avaient retrouvé leurs vêtements, la sueur en moins. Ils franchirent la porte avec impatience, heureux de partir de cette espèce d'île déserte. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, ils eurent juste le temps de voir écrit dessus « Tempérance », que déjà la porte disparaissait. Si Harry avait réussi à contrôler ses pulsions, le fait que Drago fasse un effort sur son sale caractère en n'en faisant pas tout un plat parce que le Gryffondore ne l'avait pas écouté avait permis de passer cette épreuve. Un peu de sobriété et de modération ne faisait de mal à personne.

 _ **Tempérance : modération et sobriété qui disciple les désirs et les passions.**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette vertu ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?  
**

 **Aussi, comment trouvez-vous Harry et Drago par rapport aux péchés ?**

 **A demain ;)**


	4. La Charité

**Hello !**

 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est en effet utile d'avoir les définitions à la fin, surtout que j'avoue, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne connaissais pas du tout certaines vertus ^^**

 **Voici un autre petit chapitre, qui va encore tester nos héros et leur relation, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D**

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'ils se retrouvent séparés par une sorte de parois, comme une vitre. D'un côté, Harry semblait avoir plein de nourriture et de boissons, et de l'autre, Drago était entouré de meubles confortables et de vêtements chauds. Evidemment, Drago avait soudain terriblement faim et soif, alors qu'Harry avait plus froid que jamais. Ils tentèrent de se toucher à travers la vitre, mais ils furent bloqués :

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je meurs de froid mais ça va. Et toi ?

\- Je suis affamé et assoiffé, mais je pense survivre.

Ils se retournèrent chacun vers leur côté, cherchant un indice sur l'épreuve à affronter, et Harry tomba sur encore mieux : une sorte de notice. Il lut à voix haute :

\- Pose ces questions à voix hautes, et si ta moitié répond juste, vous aurez le droit au choix final …

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe, et Drago demanda :

\- Tu penses que c'est quoi comme vertu ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense qu'on va vite le savoir …

\- Je te promets de répondre au mieux.

Dit Drago, pour rassurer son petit-ami qui tremblait de froid. Drago aurait vraiment voulu lui donner un vêtement pour le réchauffer, mais il connaissait les règles, et la pièce ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il posa sa main sur la vitre, et Harry posa la sienne aussi, pour maintenir le lien entre eux. La première fois, ils étaient tous les deux effrayés, et c'était le fait d'être ensemble qui les avait aidés à tenir. Harry ajusta ses lunettes pour bien y voir, et posa la première question :

\- Qui est mon plus proche parent encore en vie ?

\- Facile, c'est ton horrible tante Pétunia !

Répondit le blond avec aisance. Harry sourit et passa à la question suivante :

\- Quel est mon plat préféré ?

\- Hum … je dirai que tu es incapable de résister à une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Ils passèrent à la question suivante, et Harry rougit :

\- Quelle est ma position préférée ? Non mais c'est quoi ces questions !

Drago sourit malicieusement face à la gêne de son petit-copain, et fit mine d'hésiter :

\- Hum … je dirai que … peut-être … tu préfères être en dessous et face à moi, non ?

Le brun vira carrément au cramoisie et hocha la tête pour approuver. Le ventre du blond grogna, et il s'appuya contre la paroi :

\- Bon, c'est quoi la suite ?

\- Quelle est ma plus grande peur ?

Cette question-là était déjà plus dur, et Drago réfléchit un moment avant de proposer sa réponse :

\- Je serai tenté de dire les détraqueurs, donc la peur en elle-même comme en troisième année. Mais je sais que ce n'est plus le cas. Non, ce dont tu as peur, c'est d'une nouvelle guerre, avec des nouveaux morts, et que tu échoues à sauver tout le monde. C'est de ça dont tu as peur, tu as peur de ne pas réussir à garder les gens en vie et près de toi.

Il ne dit rien, profondément perdu dans ses pensées suite aux propos de Drago. Il n'avait plus réfléchi à sa plus grande peur depuis qu'il avait affronté l'épouvantard en troisième année, mais c'était vrai ce qu'il disait. Drago l'avait percé à jour comme jamais personne – hormis Hermione, rien ne lui échappait – et en silence, il hocha la tête pour approuver. Il fronça les sourcils et lu à voix hautes :

\- Dernière question : quel est ton intérêt que je t'aime ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, complètement surpris par cette question inattendue, et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, c'est :

\- Il y a vraiment écrit ça ?

Le brun lui montra le papier, et en effet, c'était bien la dernière question posée. Le couple était visiblement mal à l'aise, et la question les perturbait énormément. Quel était l'intérêt d'une telle question, et surtout, quelle vertu était censée être concernée ? Le blond ne répondit pas, essayant de comprendre la question. Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait répondre, c'était une question stupide. Mais si la salle la posait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, et que c'était important. Le tout restait de savoir si c'était important pour eux, ou seulement pour sortir de la salle. Grelotant, le brun souffla :

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre avec grandiloquence, je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais …

\- Non, je vais répondre. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour comprendre …

\- Pour comprendre quoi ? Par Merlin, dis ce que tu ressens sans réfléchir !

Les lèvres du Survivant avaient commencé à prendre une teinte bleue, et le Serpentard se tenait douloureusement le ventre. Il avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge terriblement sèche, et il tenta :

\- Avant, je pense que j'aurai dit que le fait que tu m'aimes m'apporte pleins d'avantages, enfin, si on exclut le fait que personne n'est au courant. Grâce à toi, je pourrai laver mon nom, retrouver mon honneur et plus facilement me faire une place dans la société. Oui, avant, j'aurai sûrement profité de tous les avantages que ton nom apporte. Mais la vérité, c'est que depuis que je t'aime moi aussi, ton amour m'apporte principalement du bonheur. Et un peu de sexe quand même.

Harry rit. Drago pouvait vraiment être un obsédé des fois, mais c'était en partie ça qui le rendait si séduisant aux yeux du brun. Le blond posa sa main sur la vitre et poursuivit :

\- Je pense que si tu ne m'aimais pas, je serais terriblement malheureux, mais comme nos sentiments sont partagés, le fait que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime nous permet d'être heureux en semble, et de vivre toutes ces choses merveilleuses que les couples vivent. Harry, tu m'apportes bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Le gryffondore posa lui aussi sa main sur la vitre, ému par les propos de sa moitié qui conclut :

\- Le fait que tu m'aimes m'apporte énormément de choses, mais le plus important pour moi, c'est que je t'apporte encore plus de choses pour que tu sois heureux …

Attendri, le jeune homme brun le fixa, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un juron à cause du papier qui s'était mis à brûler. Il le lâcha, et le récupéra dans ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Il fronça les sourcils et lu à voix hautes :

\- Est-ce que vous vous aimez de manière désintéressée ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime de manière totalement désintéressée !

Répondit sans hésiter le jeune Malfoy, ce à quoi Harry répondit :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime de manière désintéressée. Même si j'avoue être très intéressé par ton corps d'Apollon …

Ils sourirent tous deux à la plaisanterie et échangèrent un regard complice. Soudain, le papier se mit à briller et Drago se pencha pour essayer de voir :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est écrit qu'on doit faire un choix. Soit on reste chacun de notre côté et rien ne change, soit tu me donnes tout et tu te retrouves sans rien …

\- Je te donne tout.

Répondit de nouveau le blond sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais Harry protesta, peu surpris :

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! Drago, comment tu vas faire si tu te retrouves sans rien ?

Le serpentard s'appuya sur la vitre, se tenant le ventre à cause des crampes d'estomac qui le tenaillaient, et il sourit pour rassurer sa moitié :

\- Ça va aller Harry. Je pense que j'ai finis de passer les tests, on devrait plus tarder à quitter cette pièce, ne t'inquiète pas …

Harry regarda le papier, et la gorge nouée il annonça :

\- Pour que ton choix soit définitif, il faut qu'on échange nos côtés …

Difficilement le blond traversa le voile, et immédiatement, Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il allait déjà mieux, collé contre le corps chaud de son amant. Harry caressa son menton, puis ses pommettes et finit par glisser sa main dans sa chevelure angélique pour l'attirer à lui dans un tendre baisé. Le blond sourit et recula d'un pas, tenant à peine debout tant il était faible :

\- A ton tour, passe de l'autre côté …

\- Même pas en rêve Malfoy ! Tu es là, alors je reste avec toi, et tant pis si on meurt ici !

Pour confirmer ses dires, il raffermit sa prise au tour de la taille de son petit-ami. Blottit contre lui, Drago ne tenta même pas de l'en dissuader, trop faible et connaissant trop bien le caractère têtu du jeune homme, alors il se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Harry commença alors à rire, et son copain le regarda surpris :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- C'est … c'est … c'est juste que depuis tout à l'heure, on …on … on croit que c'est toi qui est testé … mais … mais … c'est moi qui suis testé !

Drago se retourna et constata qu'en effet, tout avait disparu, il ne restait qu'une porte. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et le tira doucement vers la sortie :

\- Tirons-nous d'ici Potter, avant que la salle décide de changer d'avis !

Le brun qui avait repris des couleurs lui emboîta le pas. Ils avaient déjà fait une fois l'erreur de rester trop longtemps dans une pièce, et ils ne voulaient absolument pas renouveler l'expérience.

Ils franchirent la porte, alors que le froid, la faim et la soif disparaissaient petit à petit, et sans vraiment comprendre, ils virent « Charité » s'effacer.

 ** _Charité : principe de lien spirituel et moral qui pousse à aimer de manière désintéressée._**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aviez-vous deviné que c'était en fait Harry qui était testé ? J'avais dans l'idée que pour les vertus, et les péchés, c'était toujours un qui était visé, sans pour autant que l'autre ne soit délaissé (personne n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ?)  
**

 **Pour la prochaine vertu, ce sera ... la Modestie !**

 **Avez-vous des idées ? A quoi vous attendez-vous ? Et à quoi ne vous attendez-vous pas ? ;)**

 **A demain :D**


	5. La Modestie

**Hello :)**

 **J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce que voici un nouveau chapitre - certes, très court- mais qui j'espère vous plaira :D**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, non seulement ça me fait très plaisir, mais ça m'aide pour mes prochaines histoires ;)**

 **D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du couple que forme Harry et Drago ? Et à quoi vous attendez-vous pour les prochaines vertus ?**

 **Bon, je vous laisse tranquille ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui ressemblait énormément à la salle des trophées de Poudlard. En face d'eux s'élevait un immense miroir, et le couple s'en approcha avec prudence. Tout de suite, Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait au miroir de Rised, et il lut l'inscription en haut du miroir :

\- Le miroir de Rineva. Avenir.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Normalement, ça doit nous montrer notre avenir, ou quelque chose comme ça …

Ils s'observèrent dans le miroir, et chacun y vit une version différente. Pour le Gryffondore, il eut une vision de lui en train de recevoir l'ordre de Merlin grâce à ses incroyables prouesses en Quidditch et en tant que chef des aurors le plus jeune de l'histoire. De son côté, le Serpentard voyait qu'il était en une de magazines, étant élu le sorcier le plus riche et le plus sexy de Grande-Bretagne. Surpris, il regarda Harry :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu toi ?

\- Des choses totalement improbables. Je pense que ce miroir essaie de nous induire en erreur …

\- T'as si honte que ça de ce que tu as vu ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Répliqua Harry avec humeur, clairement agacé par le comportement de son petit-copain. Le blond plissa le nez, également agacé. Il décida de se détourner du miroir, et il parcouru la pièce : il y avait de nombreux trophées en tout genre, et il constata presque avec surprise qu'ils étaient à leurs noms. Ce qui le surpris par contre, c'était les intitulés des récompenses : meilleur amant pour Drago, meilleur ami pour Harry, plus grand hypocrite pour Malfoy, le plus orgueilleux et le plus grand sauveur pour Harry … Les titres s'enchaînaient, allant du simple meilleur « attrapeur de Quidditch » au « plus amoureux ». Il continua et constata qu'il y avait même des trophées pour eux deux, comme celui du couple le plus inconstant ou du couple le plus improbable. Il sursauta lorsqu'Harry le prit par la taille pour le coller contre son torse et s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû être agressif avec toi, c'est pas de ta faute.

Le blond enlaça ses doigts aux siens et se retourna :

\- Je sais. Tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu et qui t'as autant perturbé ?

Ils se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu, et Drago tenta de le rassurer :

\- C'est pas forcément ce qui va nous arriver. Tu sais bien que cette pièce fait ce qu'elle veut, surtout pour nous perturber …

\- Tu penses vraiment ça ?

\- Oui. Enfin, ça serait super que tu deviens chef des aurors, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux faire, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à te débarrasser de moi !

Le brun rougit. A demi-mot, il avoua :

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est vraiment une de mes plus grandes craintes, tu sais, de te perdre …

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais.

Le blond se pencha sur ses lèvres et lui vola un baisé. Soudain, comme une révélation, Harry se recula et s'exclama :

\- Ça y est ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! C'est la modestie !

\- La modestie ?

S'étonna Drago, ne comprenant pas très bien. Harry serra sa main, convaincu :

\- Mais oui ! Tout ce qu'on a vu, normalement, ça devrait nous faire prendre la grosse tête, on devrait être super fiers de ce qu'on a vu ! La pièce teste notre modestie, c'est ça !

\- Alors tu crois qu'on doit faire quoi ? Parce que je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on …

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et fixa distraitement le miroir. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Harry se pencha pour regarder dans le miroir, mais il ne vit rien :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Je … je sais pas … c'est … indescriptible …

Drago s'approcha et toucha du bout du doigt le miroir. Celui-ci explosa et lui tomba dessus, mais au lieu que des éclats de verres lui tombent dessus, ce fut comme des paillettes qui flottèrent autour de lui. Il se tourna vers le Survivant qui n'avait pas osé bouger, les yeux brillants d'une lueur nouvelle. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et il l'élança. Le Survivant sursauta, et méfiant, il recula :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, tout va merveilleusement bien.

Il avait un sourire radieux, et ça intrigua sa moitié :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Rien. On en parlera après.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Drago reprit sa main dans la sienne et enlaça ses doigts aux siens pour le tirer vers la porte qui venait d'apparaître :

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, je te le promets. Avançons maintenant, j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici …

Réticent et suspicieux, Harry fit un pas en arrière :

\- Tu as l'air bizarre …

Drago se rapprocha de lui et caressa son visage :

\- Je t'assure que ça va. Ce que j'ai vu nous servira plus tard. Ici, il faut être modeste, je ne veux pas tout gâcher … Tu me fais confiance ?

Il lui tendit la main, et après quelques secondes, Harry jugea qu'il avait trop confiance en Drago pour douter à ce moment. Il saisit sa main et ils franchirent une nouvelle porte. Drago ne se retourna même pas, parce qu'il savait que Harry lirait « Modestie » sur la porte. La confiance, c'était sûrement la plus grande leçon qu'avait retiré Drago de cette expérience.

 _ **Modestie : fait de ne pas chercher à se faire remarquer, réserve et modération dans l'appréciation de soi-même et pudeur dans l'expression des sentiments.**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce court chapitre ? D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous que Drago a vu dans le miroir ?**

 **Par contre, ne m'en voulez pas, mais le chapitre suivant sera sûrement un des plus dur des deux histoires ...**

 **Au fait, petit "sondage", hormis cette histoire, vous lisez quel genre d'histoires ? Vous en lisez d'autres que j'ai écrite ? Y aurait-il un couple sur lequel vous voudriez que j'écrive ?**

 **Bref, je m'arrête là, à demain ;)**


	6. La Force

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre un peu plus dur que les autres, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire parce que je n'étais absolument pas inspirée, et que décrire la souffrance me met assez mal à l'aise, donc je m'excuse à l'avance si ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, et surtout, si je fais beaucoup d'élipse et qu'on a l'impression que ça marche pas ...**

 **Bonne Lecture tout de même ;)  
**

* * *

Malheureusement pour le couple, la nouvelle épreuve qui les attendait aller s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile que la précédente. Ils le surent dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce : la pièce était froide, et une atmosphère sordide pesait lourdement. Ils changèrent immédiatement d'état d'esprit, inquiets, mais leurs mains se lâchèrent et ils furent attirés à l'opposée. Une voix retentie, et annonça :

\- Première épreuve.

Entre eux apparurent des silhouettes floues. Harry fut attiré au centre de la pièce, et tout autour sembla se flouter, un peu comme s'ils entraient dans un souvenir. Et ce fut le cas. Harry se retrouva dans une copie du manoir Malfoy, entouré de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy et de Bellatrix Lestranges, bien qu'ils ressemblent à des poupées. Cette dernière se tourna vers Drago :

\- Drago, tu le connais. Est-ce que ce garçon est Harry Potter ?

Pétrifié, le jeune homme blond n'osa ni bouger ni répondre. Même sa respiration était bloquée. La femme fronça les sourcils et insista :

\- Tu sais que si c'est Potter, ça évitera des centaines de morts ? Et le maître sera fier de toi, nous aurons gagné ! Alors, est-ce que c'est Potter ?

Le cerveau de Drago marchait à en brûler, alors qu'Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, comme s'il était stupéfié. Le serpentard hésita, et finit par dire :

\- Que je dise la vérité ou non, il y aura des centaines de morts dans tous les cas. La question, c'est de savoir faire ce qu'il y a de juste … Ce n'est pas Potter. Potter est plus grand, il n'a pas les mêmes yeux. C'est une bonne imitation, mais ce n'est pas …

\- Pourquoi mens-tu ?

\- Je fais ce qui est juste. Même si c'est en partie égoïste, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne le comprends que maintenant …

Les silhouettes ondulèrent et disparurent. Aussitôt, Drago se précipita sur Harry pour l'aider à se relever, mais la voix le coupa :

\- Deuxième épreuve.

La salle se transforma et le sol devint un damier géant. Harry, qui s'était relevé, libéré du sort, reconnut immédiatement le jeu d'échecs sorciers géants auquel il avait participé quand il était en première année. Il rejoint son petit-ami qui lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- C'est un jeu d'échec. Je crois … qu'il faut qu'on joue une partie l'un contre l'autre … Tu sais jouer ?

\- Pas vraiment …

Harry lui expliqua rapidement comment se déplaçaient les pions ainsi que les règles, et ils se placèrent à la place du roi. Harry prit les blancs et Drago les noirs, et la gorge du Gryffondore se serra quand il comprit que la partie se terminerait uniquement quand un roi serait échec et mat … Il avait beaucoup joué avec Ron, et il était presque certain de l'issue de ce jeu. La partie commença. Harry avança prudemment ses pions, et Drago l'imita. Ils voulaient en finir au plus vite. Lorsque le fou d'Harry détruit le pion de Drago pour la première fois, le serpentard comprit à son tour que la fin du jeu ne serait pas une fin heureuse. Drago tenta de répliquer, mangeant quelques pions d'Harry, et même si son petit-ami le ménageait, il était évident qu'il était beaucoup plus doué que lui. Harry détruit petit à petit tous les pions noirs, et lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une tour noire pour défendre le roi, Drago lui dit :

\- Harry, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je ne sais pas qu'elle épreuve c'est, sûrement un truc en lien avec le courage, alors fais-le …

\- Drago …

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec Ron, alors n'hésite pas !

Drago était persuadé que c'était lui qui était testé, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry était un Gryffondore, il n'avait jamais manqué de courage, ce qui n'était pas son cas. C'était à lui de subir cette épreuve, de faire un sacrifice et d'être assez courageux malgré la peur. Tout d'abord, le brun n'osa pas dire un mot, mais tous les pions se tournèrent vers lui, attendant ses ordres. L'âme en peine, il ordonna à son cavalier de se déplacer de sorte que Drago était échec et mat. A son tour, Drago se déplaça, même s'il était piégé. Et on y arriva. Le cavalier blanc s'avança vers le roi. Drago déglutit alors que le pion sortait son épée, et il pria pour ne pas avoir la tête tranchée comme les autres pions. Enfin, le pion lui porta un coup fatal au flan, qui le fit s'écrouler tout en laissant échapper un épais filet de sang. Sans se soucier de plus rien, Harry se précipita sur lui :

\- Drago ! Non, pas ça ! Reste avec moi !

Le jeune homme brun pleurait à présent. Du bout des lèvres, le blond sourit dans ses bras :

\- Ça va aller Harry … Tu surmonteras cette épreuve … Tu … tu te remettras de ma mort quand … tu seras …

Il avait du mal à parler, crachant quelques filets de sang avec douleur. Harry le serra encore plus dans ses bras, essayant d'arrêter tout ce sang qui n'arrêtait pas de s'enfuir :

\- Non, je ne me remettrais de rien du tout ! Tu vas vivre, et avec moi ! Il faut que tu restes en vie ! Comment je vais pouvoir crier au monde que je t'aime si tu n'es plus là ? Restes avec moi, je t'en supplie …

Drago tenta un sourire pour le rassurer, mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace. Il tenta de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Doucement, sa poitrine arrêta de se soulever à un rythme régulier, pour finir par ne plus se relever, alors qu'Harry sanglotait encore plus contre son cou.

Harry resta durant des heures à serrer le corps de plus en plus froid de sa moitié, n'arrêtant plus de pleurer son chagrin. Cette putain de salle lui avait enlevé ! Elle l'avait fait entrer dans sa vie, et là, elle lui enlevait ! Elle l'avait presque forcé à tomber amoureux de cet ange diablement mystérieux et paradoxale, et maintenant, elle lui reprenait cruellement comme si elle avait décidé qu'il avait assez joué avec son joujou. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que Drago n'était plus. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser au mot « mort ». C'était impossible d'imaginer qu'il ne lui sourirait plus jamais, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais cette mine arrogante et méprisante lorsqu'il le taquinait, ou encore cette moue boudeuse quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il caressa ses cheveux et sa peau d'albâtre, qu'il y a peu, s'animaient pour le rassurer.

Soudain, Harry se redressa. C'était ça. Drago lui avait dit « tu surmonteras cette épreuve ». Drago n'était pas mort ! C'était seulement une épreuve, il était en train d'être testé ! Il soupira. Cette salle était vraiment tordue, à le torturer de la sorte …

Cependant, ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que quelques secondes avant que son cavalier ne transperce le roi noir, la voix avait retenti, et seul Drago l'avait entendue :

\- Troisième, quatrième et cinquième épreuve.

Tout s'était figé autour de la future victime. Devant lui était apparue une nouvelle figure un peu floue, qui s'éclaircie jusqu'à ce que Drago discerne les traits de leur ancien directeur :

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Je crains mon jeune ami que je ne sois là que pour vous soumettre à de terribles dilemmes …

Drago lança un regard à Harry qui était figé, les traits tendus par l'appréhension, et il hocha la tête, prêt à écouter :

\- Quels sont mes choix ?

\- Le premier choix est simple : tu peux choisir de te sacrifier tout de suite de manière héroïque pour toi et Harry. Sache seulement que tu ne mourras pas mais que ça sera aussi douloureux pour toi que pour Harry. Mais tu peux aussi choisir de ne pas te sacrifier.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'arrivera-t-il ?

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard plein de compassion avant de répondre :

\- Dans ce cas, ce serait un choix très égoïste, et toi et Harry, vous resteriez coincés ici jusqu'à votre mort. Ho, vous vivrez très certainement une jolie vie, tous vos besoins et vos envies seraient comblés, mais vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici.

Drago déglutit. Evidemment que c'était tentant de passer toute sa vie seul avec Harry, dans un endroit paradisiaque, sans avoir à affronter le monde extérieur. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Parce que c'était non seulement égoïste, mais surtout, ça restait une prison dorée. Harry ne le supporterait jamais, et encore plus, il lui en voudrait éternellement. Non, il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'il se sacrifie :

\- D'accord, j'accepte de me sacrifier. Quel est le choix suivant ?

\- Harry va être soumis à l'épreuve de ta mort. Il devra la surmonter tout seul, et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, vous ne passerez pas à l'épreuve suivante …

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le vieil homme sembla prendre appui sur son épaule, comme s'il était fatigué, et il lui confia :

\- Durant tout ce temps où il te croira mort, tu ne le seras pas. Tu peux craquer et lui avouer que tu n'es pas mort. Mais dans ce cas, vous resterez coincé tous les deux. Si tu ne dis rien et qu'il réussit, vous pourrez continuer …

Alors Drago ne dit rien. Il endura les larmes et la tristesse d'Harry comme un poignard en plein cœur, et il espéra de toute son âme qu'Harry allait y arriver. Et même si la guerre était finie, ça le rassurerait de savoir qu'Harry arriverait à avancer s'il mourrait un jour. C'est ce qu'il lui souhaitait, d'être heureux même sans lui.

Soudain, il se sentit ramené à la vie et il inspira un grand coup. Un peu perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, il comprit qu'Harry avait réussi quand il le sentit le serrer fort contre son torse. Et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il commença à rire. Et Harry rit avec lui. C'était nerveux, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, avec tendresse Harry caressa son visage :

\- C'est fini, on a réussi ?

\- Je crois que oui …

Et alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser plein de joie et de vie, la voix retentie terriblement une dernière fois :

\- Sixième et septième épreuve.

Aussitôt, ils furent de nouveau séparés. Tout d'abord, Harry se retrouva derrière des barreaux, et des silhouettes ressemblant à des mangemorts s'approchèrent de Drago, toujours cloué au sol. Les règles furent claires : tant que Drago résisterait, ils ne tortureraient pas Harry. Et ça commença, sous les cris terribles d'Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire. Drago subit tortures sur tortures, et obstinément, quand on lui demandait s'il en avait assez, il répondait que non. Cela sembla durer des heures – la première fois, ils étaient restés 12 jours dans cette salle, mais seules 12 heures s'étaient écoulées – et à bout de force, Drago finit par s'évanouir. Comme il ne répondit pas à la question, les rôles s'échangèrent : Drago se retrouva prisonnier, alors qu'Harry était torturé. C'était rare, mais silencieusement, Drago pleura dans sa cellule, sous les cris de douleur de sa moitié. Ça dura moins longtemps, et les barreaux disparurent. Harry était complètement brisé, et Drago rampa jusqu'à lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux :

\- Il faut que tu sois fort Harry. C'est fini …

Le brun pleura longtemps dans les bras de sa moitié. Ils étaient complètement brisés, leurs corps étaient aussi meurtris et abîmés que leurs âmes.

Drago était en colère. La salle se servait d'eux comme de pion, comme des poupées de chiffons qu'on pouvait piétiner. Il se redressa et aida Harry à en faire de même. Hargneux, il lança :

\- Viens Harry, on va pas se laisser faire !

\- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- La salle essaie de nous briser, mais elle ne va pas gagner !

Il se releva avec difficulté, et il tendit la main pour aider le Gryffondore à faire de même. Une fois qu'ils furent debout, Drago le prit par le menton et darda son regard dans le sien :

\- Promet-moi qu'on se battra toujours, envers et contre tout. On ne se laissera jamais faire, et encore moins tomber ni abattre. Promet-le moi.

Il avait le regard dur, et le souffle court, Harry lui promit. Drago l'embrassa férocement, comme pour sceller leur promesse, alors qu'Harry était vraiment à bout de force. Ils se retournèrent, et la porte était là. Sans hésiter, Drago traina Harry qu'il soutenait sur son épaule jusqu'à la porte, et ils la franchirent. A bout de force et de nerfs, ils ne se retournèrent même pas pour voir la porte disparaître et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit devant eux.

 ** _Force : capacité de résister aux épreuves, de constance dans la poursuite du bien et résolution de résister aux tentations et de surmonter les obstacles._**

* * *

 **Bon, je suis pas sûre de vouloir des avis sur ce chapitre ^^**

 **Par contre, le prochain devrait beaucoup vous plaire, il s'agit de ... la Chasteté !**

 **A demain :D**


	7. La Chasteté

**Hello !**

 **Bon, le chapitre précédent, j'en étais pas trop fière mais ... je pense que vous allez beaucoup plus apprécier ce chapitre là :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **! ATTENTION ! Scène sexuelle explicite**

* * *

Ils dormirent longtemps, et ils en avaient besoin. Le Serpentard fut le premier à se réveiller, et il laissa son brun se reposer encore. Il en profita pour observer la pièce où ils étaient : c'était une grande pièce blanche. Ils étaient au centre, dans un grand et confortable lit, et tout autour d'eux, il y avait des voilages blancs. On se serait cru dans un harem paradisiaque, et Drago devina immédiatement qu'ils étaient dans la pièce contraire à la luxure, sûrement la chasteté. Il remarqua également qu'ils n'étaient plus couverts de blessures, leur sommeil avait été littéralement réparateur. Lorsqu'Harry immergea, il se blottit par réflexe contre son torse, en sécurité. Drago caressa son dos et le rassura :

\- Harry … c'est fini, on ne nous fera plus de mal …

De son côté, Harry avait la tête qui allait exploser. C'était terriblement dur d'avoir comme revécu la guerre, avec toute cette souffrance, mais il se sentait bien. Parce qu'encore une fois, malgré les épreuves, ils avaient triomphé. Mais il se sentait aussi faible, le traumatisme était encore trop récent et bien ancré en lui, même s'il essayait de le surpasser. Doucement, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Le choc de la salle précédente s'effaçait petit à petit, et en constatant qu'il était dans une sorte de havre de paix, il demanda :

\- On est où ?

\- Je pense que c'est la pièce de la chasteté, tu sais, le truc d'abstinence et de virginité …

Marmonna le blond. Cela fit sourire Harry : d'abstinence peut-être, mais de virginité, ça allait être difficile pour eux. D'ailleurs, c'était lors des sept péchés capitaux qu'ils avaient perdu leur virginité ensemble. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Harry porta sa main toujours dans la sienne à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, avant de demander avec candeur et innocence :

\- Tu crois qu'on doit faire quoi ? Résister ?

\- Peut-être … mais tu sais ce que je dis toujours, il paraît que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder …

En disant ça, ses doigts remontèrent le long du flan d'Harry, hérissant les poils sur sa peau à son passage. Drago était un vrai obsédé des fois, et Harry aimait voir à quel point il pouvait le désirer. Alors il prit l'initiative de l'embrasser langoureusement, avant de faire courir sa langue le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Malgré ces sept derniers mois, Harry était toujours timide et soumis, et jamais il n'avait eu assez confiance en lui pour prendre le dessus et les choses en main (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Mais là, après les épreuves qu'ils venaient de subir, il avait envie de monter que lui aussi, il le désirait et qu'il pouvait le combler.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il titilla son nombril du bout de sa langue, le blond laissa échapper un gémissement presque plaintif. Sans conteste, Drago appréciait d'être le centre de toute l'attention d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Harry était toujours réceptif à tout ce qu'il proposait, mais il manquait cruellement d'initiative. Drago ne lui en avait pas voulu, aussi étonnant soit-il, le Survivant était peu audacieux en matière de sexe, sûrement à cause de son manque d'assurance et d'expérience, alors son amant était toujours patient avec lui.

Voyant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, Harry frotta son érection contre celle de Drago, qui grogna à cause des vêtements entre eux. Harry sourit : il savait combien c'était frustrant d'être toujours habillés, parce que Drago lui faisait souvent ça et ça le rendait fou. Tout en défaisant la braguette du blond, il parsema son visage de baisers. Il sentit le blond se tendre sous lui lorsqu'il caressa la manifestation évidente de son désir à travers son caleçon, et il découvrit à quel point c'était exquis d'être non seulement la source du plaisir de son amant, mais d'aussi avoir tout le pouvoir et le contrôle de la situation. A chaque gémissement et à chaque soupire, Harry prenait encore plus de plaisir à mener la danse, et il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé dominer.

Avec lenteur, il retira le caleçon de Drago. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et se laissait faire, cachant difficilement son impatience. Sans hésiter, Harry posa ses lèvres sur le membre érigé en son honneur et le savoura, alors que sa moitié émettait de nouveaux grognements, signe indéniable qu'il appréciait ce traitement. Drago ne l'avait jamais forcé à rien, mais Harry devait avouer que bien souvent, c'est lui qui bénéficiait de traitement de faveur et qu'il ne lui rendait pas assez le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Mais il était bien décidé à changer. A chaque nouveau râle de plaisir de son compagnon, il était un peu plus sûr qu'il ne laisserait plus Drago être aussi généreux au lit sans lui rendre.

Après plusieurs coups de reins, Drago lui fit comprendre qu'il allait atteindre le point de non-retour, et Harry arrêta sa douce caresse buccale. Il remonta l'embrasser tout en retirant son pantalon. Le serpentard en profita pour caresser légèrement son torse et son dos, le faisant frissonner. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux nus, Drago s'accrocha à son cou et donna un coup de rein pour que leurs érections se frôlent, et le message fut clair pour Harry. Cependant, il hésita quand même :

\- Drago, tu es sûr que tu veux …

\- Potter.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris par le ton amoureux de sa Némésis. Drago mordilla sa lèvre, et chuchota sa supplication :

\- Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant.

Pour la première fois, Harry fut le dominant et pénétra avec douceur Drago. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à ses épaules à cause de la douleur, mais très vite, il balança son bassin pour l'inciter à bouger en lui, à le prendre entièrement et à le faire sien. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti ça de sa vie, cette sensation d'extase de savoir que l'autre s'abandonnait entièrement, et il accéléra la cadence, faisant crier un peu plus son amant à chaque coup de rein. Enfin, il toucha un point sensible qui les amena tous les deux au septième ciel, avec quelques secondes d'écart.

Pour la première fois, Drago s'était senti plein et entier. Il aimait particulièrement dominer et titiller Harry, mais il n'avait jamais été contre l'idée de s'abandonner au jeune homme brun. Bien sûr, il avait appréhendé sa première fois, mais il était plus que satisfait d'avoir enfin était entièrement soumis à son homme. Il se blottit contre lui, et lui souffla :

\- Merci.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient franchi une étape importante dans leur couple, surtout après toutes ces épreuves qu'ils avaient de nouveau affrontées. Harry s'était enfin non seulement ouvert, mais il avait réussi à prendre suffisamment confiance en lui pour s'imposer. Quant à Drago, il était plus tolérant et compatissant envers lui. Cependant, il restait persuadé que si la première fois, les épreuves lui étaient directement destinées afin qu'il change, cette fois-ci, c'était Harry la véritable cible.

Après un long moment à se reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry osa demander en caressant son ventre :

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait partir et passer à l'étape suivante, ou en profiter encore un peu … ?

Le blond sourit face au côté obsédé qu'il lui reprochait si souvent mais qu'il adoptait à présent, mais il se résigna :

\- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse refaire l'amour de manière aussi chaste. Et puis, sans virginité, ça risque d'être dur … par contre, il ne nous reste plus qu'une étape, et après, on sera libre …

Le Gryffondore admit qu'il avait raison en tout point, et à contre cœur, ils se rhabillèrent. Ils quittèrent la pièce à regret, seule témoin de leur ébat, et ils ne se retournèrent même pas, prêts à affronter ce que la salle leur réservait.

 _ **Chasteté : fait de s'abstenir des plaisirs sexuels et de pensées immorales, ainsi que de savoir faire preuve de retenue et pudeur.**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et que pensez-vous de l'évolution d'Harry, de Drago et de leur couple ?  
**

 **Si vous êtes sages et que vous vous manifestez, il se peut que j'écrive une ou plusieurs OS à la suite de cette histoire ... comme l'officialisation de leur couple ... ou autre. Des idées ?**

 **A demain, pour le dernier chapitre et donc la dernière vertu :D**


	8. La Justice

**Et voilà, c'est un peu triste, mais on arrive à la fin ...**

 **Alors profitez bien de cette dernière vertu, avant l'épilogue, parce que l'histoire touche vraiment à sa fin :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Cependant, après quelques secondes, Drago prit la main d'Harry et lui déclara :

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

Surprit, Harry afficha un sourire niai, et répliqua :

\- Oui, je le sais. Et moi aussi, je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se le disaient de manière aussi sincères. Des mois qu'ils hésitaient, qu'ils le sous-entendaient, et ça y est, ils l'avouaient enfin sans honte ni détournement. Drago se pencha pour lui voler un baiser :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours.

Ils regardèrent la pièce, et furent surpris d'y voir une barre comme si un juge allait présider l'assemblée, et deux chaises comme pour les accusés. Ils s'avancèrent et prirent place, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Soudain, une Hermione apparut en robe de juge, et annonça :

\- Bien, nous allons commencer le procès de Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Potter, vous serez notre jury. Jurez-vous d'être impartial, droit et juste dans votre jugement ?

\- Heu, oui, je le jure !

Répondit maladroitement l'étudiant qui ne s'y attendait pas. Aussitôt, Hermione enchaîna :

\- Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous coupable d'avoir eu un comportement honteux durant toute votre scolarité ?

\- Hormis ces sept derniers mois, oui, je suis coupable.

\- Sanction suggérée : invalidation des A.S.P.I.C.s de Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Potter, votre verdict ?

Harry hésita. Il devait se montrer juste et impartial. La sanction proposée par Hermione lui sembla trop sévère, alors il annonça :

\- Comme Monsieur Malfoy se repentit depuis déjà sept mois, je propose des heures de retenues et de travaux d'intérêts généraux, pour qu'il soit plus gentil avec les autres.

\- Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous coupable de tentative de meurtre du Professeur Dumbledore ?

Le jeune homme pâlit, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça, et il déglutit :

\- Coupable.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Il était influencé et il ne l'aurait pas fait. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a rien tenté !

\- Le verdict s'il vous plaît Monsieur Potter !

S'impatienta Hermione. Harry déglutit à son tour et annonça :

\- Six mois de prison avec sursis …

Drago soupira, et la Hermione ne dit rien, elle enchaîna :

\- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez avouer votre plus grand crime, que nous puissions terminer notre jugement.

Difficilement, il avala sa salive, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, et il tenta :

\- J'ai … j'ai torturé des gens. Et j'ai détesté Harry. Je l'aime aussi. Et … et je ne lui ai pas dit ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir de RINEVA … et … et je m'en veux de tout ce que j'ai fait, parce que je veux être un homme meilleur et à la hauteur d'Harry … Je ne sais pas quel est mon plus grand crime … y-en-a-t-il vraiment un au-dessus des autres ?

\- Nous préconisons une condamnation à vie d'aimer Monsieur Potter, de lui dire toujours tout et d'essayer de d'être toujours meilleur. Verdict Monsieur Potter ?

\- Le jury accepte cette condamnation.

Drago soupira de soulagement, même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit juste. Il avait fait des choses atroces, comme torturer des gens, à la limite de tuer, et il s'en sortait trop bien, encore une fois. Mais apparemment, il était destiné à recevoir des secondes chances. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui prit la main :

\- Harry, ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir de RINEVA, c'était …

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Du moins, pas encore, d'accord ? On en reparlera plus tard.

Le blond hocha la tête, mais le couple fronça les sourcils lorsque la silhouette d'Hermione disparue, et qu'à la place, Dolores Ombrage se tint en tant que présidente. Harry se raidit sur sa chaise, et elle annonça :

\- Enfin, le procès de Monsieur Potter peut commencer ! Potter, avez-vous délibérément tué un homme ?

\- Ou … Oui, j'ai tué Voldemort, mais c'éta …

\- Très bien. Nous réclamons le même châtiment. Monsieur Malfoy, que décidez-vous ?

\- Qu'on lui remette l'ordre de Merlin et qu'on lui crée une carte de Chocogrenouille !

La femme en rose lui lança un regard noir, mais il n'en démordit pas. Alors elle reprit, décontenançant sans cesse sa victime :

\- Monsieur Potter, avez-vous délibérément mis vos amis en dangers, ce qui a provoqué la mort de certains d'entre eux ?

Le Survivant pâli encore plus. Non seulement Ombrage le terrorisait encore plus que Voldemort, mais en plus elle visait juste sur chacun de ses remords. Il bégaya :

\- Je … ils … je .. je … je … on …

\- Monsieur Potter, répondez à la question !

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu les mettre en danger ! Et je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de …

\- Monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous pas retenu la leçon ? Il ne faut pas mentir …

Drago sauta de sa chaise, et protecteur, il s'interposa entre la femme et son petit-ami :

\- Ça suffit ! Ne vous en prenez pas à lui, il n'a rien fait de mal !

\- Parce que vous trouvez ça juste qu'il s'en sorte à chaque fois parce qu'il est le « héro du monde sorcier » ? Trouvez-vous ça juste qu'il ait tout, alors qu'il n'a jamais été seul ? Monsieur Malfoy, trouvez-vous juste que Monsieur Potter ait toute cette reconnaissance ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est juste, je suis mal placé pour en juger. Par contre, c'est amplement mérité. Harry n'a jamais rien demandé, mais il a fait tout ce qu'il devait faire. Laissez-le tranquille maintenant !

La femme rose ressemblait vraiment à un dragon, mais tout d'un coup, elle rapetissa et disparue. Drago se retourna vers Harry qui le serra dans ses bras :

\- Merci Drago …

\- C'est normal. C'est mégère n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi … Partons maintenant, je veux quitter cet endroit …

La porte était apparue, et sans hésiter, ils la franchirent. Encore une fois, ils avaient vaincus et survécus à la salle et aux sept vertus, et ils étaient impatients de quitter cet horrible endroit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se retournèrent et pour la dernière fois, le mot « Justice » disparut de la porte, mettant définitivement fin à cette histoire.

 ** _Justice : principe de respect des droits, de la reconnaissance du mérite et de l'équité, donc capacité à faire et définir ce qui est juste._**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette dernière vertu ... qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et de(s) l'histoire(s) en général ?  
**

 **Encore une fois, si vous voulez que j'écrive une OS particulière, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)**

 **A demain pour l'épilogue ;D**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire et les 7 péchés depuis le début, et celle qui sont arrivées en cours de route :) C'était super chouette de vous poster un chapitre tous les jours et d'avoir vos retours, et j'ai vraiment adoré le faire :)**

 **Voici donc l'épilogue, l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Comme la première fois, ils atterrirent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient tous les deux pensés entrer dans une simple salle – cette fois, ils pensaient entrer dans une ancienne réserve d'ingrédients de potions – et ils finissaient dans la Salle sur Demande de nouveau, comme porte de sortie. Comme la première fois – et chaque fois qu'ils y venaient – la pièce ressemblait à une grande suite, avec un petit salon, une petite table pour déjeuner à deux, et un espace nuit où ils ne faisaient que très rarement que dormir. Encore un peu assommés par toutes ses épreuves, ils s'installèrent sur le petit canapé et burent un peu de bièraubeurre pour retrouver leurs esprits. Harry résuma :

\- Bon, alors on a triomphé des sept vertus ?

\- Il semblerait. C'était quoi déjà ?

\- Hum, la prudence, la … la tempérance, la charité, la modestie, le courage … ha non, c'était la force, la chasteté et la justice. C'est pas mal, non ?

Le blond sourit. Harry avait l'air de s'en remettre plutôt bien, ça le rassurait, parce qu'un Potter à ramasser à la petite cuillère, ça aurait été encore une épreuve de plus. Il soupira de soulagement et attira le gryffondore contre son torse :

\- Tu penses que les choses vont vraiment changer ?

\- Oui. Je veux qu'on officialise notre relation. Pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord qu'on l'annonce à nos proches, mais j'ai envie qu'on fasse évoluer notre relation.

\- J'ai envie que tu recommences …

\- Quoi ?

Le blond avait presque chuchoté, perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard coquin :

\- J'ai envie que tu recommences, que tu prennes le contrôle de la situation et que tu me domines. Pas tout le temps, mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien quand tu es plus audacieux …

Le brun sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, finalement peu étonné par le commentaire de son copain. Il lui mit un coup de coude et demanda :

\- Et toi, tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu dans le miroir de RINEVA ?

\- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me moque ?

\- Parce que c'est bête, mais j'ai failli perdre ma modestie à cause de ça …

Le garçon à lunettes lui sourit tendrement pour le pousser à parler. Drago cacha son visage derrière ses mains et avoua :

\- Je t'ai vu toi, dans quelques années.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Nan. Tu étais heureux. Genre, l'homme le plus heureux du monde …

Harry lui retira ses mains de son visage :

\- Et c'est ça qui te rend fier ?

\- Mais non idiot ! T'étais heureux grâce à moi ! On était marié, et t'étais heureux …

Tendrement, Harry prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, se retenant de rire. Drago sourit à son tour, et Harry remit une mèche de cheveux blonde un peu rebelle en arrière :

\- Il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour être fier !

\- Tu plaisantes, te rendre heureux, c'est un exploit pour moi !

Le jeune homme au regard nuageux commença à la chatouiller, voyant qu'il se retenait de rire :

\- Ne te moques pas de moi, faux gryffondore !

Il en profita pour prendre le dessus, et quand il s'arrêta, il en profita pour faire courir ses doigts le long de son torse :

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait rester encore un peu ici ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a disparu selon toi ?

\- Je sais pas, une dizaine, une douzaine d'heures ?

Il gémit lorsque Drago passa sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, et il osa laisser vagabonder ses mains sur ses fesses. Drago sembla apprécier, et il lui mordilla le cou en soufflant :

\- On peut rester encore … ?

\- Oui … On a tellement … résisté … aux épreuves … on peut … bien … profiter …

Il laissa échapper un long râle rauque quand Drago mima un va-et-vient contre lui, leurs deux érections se frôlant douloureusement à travers leurs pantalons. Alors qu'ils retiraient leurs chemises, Harry souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- On a eu … de la chance … de tomber sur ce … ce … ce truc de dingue ... mais je suis … content que … ce soit fini …

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux noir ébouriffés :

\- Potter, je t'aime, mais par Merlin, ferme là quand on cède à la luxure !

Il était vrai que la première fois, ça leur avait permis de se trouver et d'être ensemble pour la première fois. Mais cette fois, ça leur avait permis de se retrouver et de se tester. Ils étaient ressortis plus fort de ces épreuves, et l'avenir semblait leur sourire à pleines dents. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent quelques heures plus tard, main dans la main, ils ne se lâchèrent pas comme à leur habitude. Non, ils continuèrent leur chemin, main dans la main. Et fiers. Mais pas plus vertueux pour autant.

* * *

 **Voilà, encore une fois, merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire, et c'est le moment de poster une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Pour vous faire plaisir, je travaille actuellement sur deux OS qui font suite à cette histoire, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je les posterai, mais sûrement pas avant une semaine ou deux :)**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite de lire pleins d'autres histoires, et j'espère vous recroiser sur l'une d'elles ;p**


	10. La Suite !

**Hello !**

 **Vous pensiez que c'était fini ?**

 **Hé bien non, comme promis, il y a une suite à cette histoire, que je vous invite à lire ...  
**

 **Bon, d'accord, en fait, il s'agit simplement d'une petite série d'OS, que je vous invite à lire si vous avez aimé cette histoire ;)**

 **Vous les trouverez sous le nom de : La Huitième vertu**

 **Et si vous n'aviez pas encore lu l'histoire qui s'est passée avant celle-ci, je vous invite également à lire : Les 7 péchés capitaux**

 **Bonne Lecture, et j'espère vous revoir très vite :D**


End file.
